


from the other side of the far-off sky

by miocean



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magical Realm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, characters based from TRC, i keep seeing jaehyungparkian as yukito and touya so why not, inspired from TRC and nirai kanai-hen, original characters may appear, other characters to be added - Freeform, places used follows TRC, the storyline doesn't follow heavily with the original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miocean/pseuds/miocean
Summary: Kang Younghyun, the crown prince of the Clow Kingdom is prepared and trained to protect his kingdom, his people and especially the two special people in his heart—Jaehyung, the High Priest’s apprentice and successor, and Dowoon, his brother. When a misfortune befalls on Dowoon—an accident happened at the sacred ruins causing the young Prince to fall into a deep sleep. The High Priest had said that his soul was left to wander at the land between the living and the dead. He had warned Younghyun, that people who set foot on the land will never return. Thus, Younghyun begins his journey to Nirai Kanai, a country that connected closely with the dead. He is prepared to go, accompanied by Sungjin, the heir apparent to the Park family—a family of generals that had served the Clow Kingdom for centuries, and Wonpil, a wizard from the distinguish Kim family. He had things set, planned but everything is thrown into disarray when Jae is adamant on going with him, knowing that he would be a great help to Younghyun on his journey. The quartet embarks on a dangerous journey to save the young Prince.





	1. where is this warmth going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy, so this is something that i've been invested in and working on recently. this very much inspired from TRC, minus the confusing timeline. the storyline doesn't follow heavily with TRC, i did tweak here and there. there might be some similarities. and as my brain can't come out with more interesting name, i decided to stick with the original name of the places. 
> 
> so, i wish you'll like the first chapter.

 

 

 

 

 

Younghyun walked around the garden, the air was fresh and crisp, and the wind was blowing softly on his skin. The surrounding around him was enigmatically still and it evoked a deep sense of blessedness the moment he took a step in the garden. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold seeping through his skin, reaching his bone even though he was warmly dressed, as he was wearing his everyday garment—the jet-black knee-length coat with the purplish-blue line pattern on its edge, he worn a black inner underneath it, paired with black pants.

 

Due to the moon and plus, the absence of tall lush green trees around this part of the garden, the place was seemingly bright during the night. His eyes raked over the moonlit garden, taking in its surroundings.  The stars were absent making the moon as the sole dweller of the night sky. Even without the stars, Younghyun noted, tonight was much brighter than usual. It was like a light was coruscating through the cracks of the earth, letting the ground to manifest its own glow, further illuminating the surrounding.

 

The earth covered flowers welcomed the prince’s sight, heightening his sense with the burst of colours—hues of reds, yellows, blues, pinks, greens—mixing ceremoniously under the dark sky, aglow under the shine of the lone moon.

 

And then he saw him—the person he had been looking for—sitting at the centre of the garden, under the shining moon, bathing under its light. The white of his dress made the possessor of the moon power akin to the moon itself.

 

He walked slowly, afraid to make a sound that will alert that person of his presence. His eyes never left that person as he walked closer and closer, taking everything in his sight, committing them to memory yet again. The silver of his light blond hair glinted under the moon, giving them its own gleam. Brian stopped in his track as he was few steps away from that person, his heartbeat quicken its pace as he just stared at him, spellbound.

 

He got his eyes closed, Brian noted. He stared at him, taking in the way his milky alabaster skin shone under the moon, making everything about him seemed surreal.  _An ethereal being_. The glint on his gold-rimmed glasses and the way his head tilted up, looking directly at the glowing sphere hanging on the sky as he absorbed the moon’s light in him.

 

And then Younghyun saw that expression on that person’s face—of him feeling the lustre of the moon touching, caressing his skin tenderly, the way his lips curved into that content, calm smile like all of his troubles were being swept away, like the sand being swept along with the waves. The breeze hit him softly causing some strands of his hair and the dangling layers of his dress to dance along with the wind. It was a sight to behold.

 

He was so beautiful.

 

Younghyun just let the comfortable silence accompanied them, as he stood there unmoving, dwelling in his thoughts as he watched that person completing the ritual. No matter how many times he had seen him—enjoying, relishing his time under the company of the full moon—he will always be fascinated, enthralled by the sheer beauty of him and the whole thing.

 

He can just watch him forever and never get tired of it—seeing the guardian of the moon luxuriated under his home.

 

He watched as the guardian then fluttered his eyes open, taking in a deep breath as he absorbed his power back in—like a flick on a switch. And Younghyun felt the serenity left the surrounding the moment Jaehyung looked away from the moon. He watched him as his shoulder slumped, eyes dazed as he stared straight at whatever that was in front of him before Jaehyung turned to face him.

 

Light chocolate-brown eyes met the dark brown eyes.

 

“My Prince,” Jaehyung greeted him, voice soft and serene like always, while he smiled, his eyes forming a crescent. Younghyun frowned after hearing that title came out from Jaehyung’s mouth. He knew that Jaehyung was doing that on purpose, with the intention to annoy him and he succeeded each time as Younghyun will start reprimanding him every single time.

 

“Jaehyung, stop with the formalities. You know I don’t like it when you call me that,” he said, walking towards him, as he steadily made his steps forward. Jaehyung stared at him, noting the air of confidence and power excluding from Younghyun. Each stride screamed power and demanded your attention—like the authority that he is. Younghyun stopped in front of him, offering his hand for Jaehyung taking—which he happily received. He pulled Jaehyung back on his feet. Jaehyung then smiled sweetly at him.

 

Younghyun stared at him, marvelling the sight—Jaehyung always looked a bit different after he had absorbed the full moon’s energy. He just wanted to stay here for as long as he can with Jaehyung. Jaehyung and the moon are connected to each other in a way that his magical ability is interconnected with the moon. He used his free hand to gently cupped Jaehyung’s cheek, giving him occasional gentle strokes.

 

“Younghyun,” Jaehyung smiled at him, as Brian saw the glint in his eyes. “We should probably get inside. I could already hear Dowoon screaming for us,” he chuckled—the sound was melodic to Younghyun’s ear. Younghyun let out a huge sigh and Jaehyung knew that Younghyun had taken the bait. The crown prince was too enamoured with his little brother to ignore him. Jaehyung watched him from the corner of his eye as Younghyun sighed again, tilting his head back as Younghyun was muttering something that he can’t catch.

 

Without letting their hands go, Younghyun dragged the man with him, walking as slowly as they can, taking all the time that they can have before Younghyun had to surrender Jaehyung’s attention to the other people in their life. They walked in silence, enjoying each other company.

 

Younghyun turned his head slightly to have a better view of the man beside him—seeing Jaehyung’s blissful expression, none of the exhaustion obscuring his face—he knew from that face that Jaehyung’s power had fully recovered and he was at his peak—and Younghyun can’t help but had a smile drawn on his face. He squeezed Jaehyung’s hand, as the blond turned his head to look at him. He was smiling back at him and Younghyun’s heart lurched at the view.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

 

“Where’s Prince Dowoon, Prince Younghyun?” Jaehyung strode into Younghyun's practice quarter as his accusing eyes bored into him. Younghyun turned his head to see Jaehyung coming closer, fumed with anger, and he drew his sword down, letting his hand drooped to his side. He dismissed his training partner with a nod, watching him retreated out from the quarter.

 

Younghyun grabbed the scabbard lying on the floor before he placed his sword back to its sheath. Jaehyung had been staring at him the whole time, thus forgetting his earlier purpose after looking at Younghyun only wearing a thin white shirt paired with fitting black pants. And also, Jaehyung scowled, Younghyun hadn't worn any protection on his body. The priest’s anger dissipated and it was quickly being replaced with pure worry and concern. “Did you practice without protection again?” he said.

 

Younghyun widened his eyes—confusion on his face was clear as the day before Jae signalled him to look down at his attire.  _Ah._  He chuckled as grasped the meaning behind Jaehyung's look. He then grabbed Jaehyung’s hand and pulled him towards the bench outside the quarter.

 

They took a seat as he let Jaehyung fretted over him. Younghyun just observed him. A smile had drawn on his face as he basked in the luxury of being fretted over.

 

“Younghyun, please at least wear the protection I’d given you. It’d caused me a lot of trouble finding it,” Jaehyung sighed, cupping Younghyun’s cheek in his palm. “And I’ll feel more at ease the next time I know that you’re duelling with a magic user.”

 

“Jae, stop being a worrywart," Jaehyung frowned at him but Younghyun paid no heed to him. "Besides, I won’t have time for protection if the enemy were to attack me by surprise,” he chuckled, cradling the hand on his cheek with his hand. Jaehyung knitted his brows, a scowl formed on his face. Younghyun took Jaehyung’s hands, kissing them before bringing them to rest on his lap. “It’s just a practice, and if anything were to happen, which I can assure you nothing would, I still have you to nurse my injuries. The way I see it, it’s a win-win situation for me,” he smiled at him.

 

“Younghyun—“ “I’ll be able to block any attack, promise.”

 

Younghyun was still smiling at him, further squeezing Jaehyung’s hands in assurance. They shared a look, expressing the unsaid words through their eyes before Jaehyung sighed. He knew that nothing can penetrate through Younghyun’s thick skull.

 

They stared at each other before he flicked Younghyun's forehead. Jaehyung was administrating his power at his fingertips to increase the blow by a bit. Younghyun cried in pain as Jaehyung laughed at him. Younghyun groaned in disapproval before Jaehyung used his fingers to feel the bruise forming on the prince’s forehead.

 

"Nothing will happen, ey?” Jaehyung smirked as he was touching the bruise lightly while using his power to ease the pain.

 

“That wasn’t practice,” Younghyun pouted, holding Jaehyung’s in place. His touch always calmed him and it was giving off a nice sensation. Younghyun closed his eyes, focusing his sense on the touch. He is using his power, Younghyun hummed.

 

“Still, you can’t avoid my surprise attack,” Jaehyung retorted while he let Younghyun take charge of his hands, watching the lashes fluttered under his closed eyes.

 

“How can I, when I’m with you, all my defences are lowered, down to the deepest end of the earth,” Younghyun grinned, scrunching his nose in a way that made Jaehyung’s heart soared and swelled before Younghyun opened his eyes to look at him. Jaehyung just stared at him. He was tongue-tied, unable to utter any words back as a counter attack.

 

He smiled fondly at Younghyun. It was during these kinds of moments where there're only the two of them in their own little bubble that Jaehyung appreciated the most—of them enjoying each other attention, each other company without thinking about anyone else. Jaehyung used his thumb to gently message Younghyun’s temple, knowing how much that action soothes him.

 

“No magic this time,” Younghyun said suddenly. Jaehyung looked at him, stopping massaging him as he frowned. He was about to snap back when Younghyun looked sternly at him. Jaehyung held his tongue. “Don’t use your power more than necessary. I know it’s still a full moon, still, you know how I am when it's about your power,” Younghyun said before he heard Jaehyung sighed as he continued massaging Younghyun’s temple again.

 

Younghyun knew although Jaehyung is a great sorcerer—a powerful one, his power also demands a lot of his energy. With a more powerful magic conjured, the more it will demand his energy, and the more it will take a toll on his body. In response, it will cause Jaehyung to take a longer time to recover, especially during the time where he can't absorb the full moon's energy.

 

As his power is deeply connected with the moon, he can only use his magic to its full potential without worrying about overexerting himself during the full moon. The full moon usually lasted for about four to five days before disappearing, before appearing again after a month cycle. The effect it had on Jaehyung will usually last for a week after the disappearance of the full moon. Then, Jaehyung will soon succumb to the exhaustion due to his power yet again. Younghyun never liked how the exhaustion stole the colours from Jaehyung.

 

He remembered that time when they were still young and carefree. Younghyun had just started his training, when the neighbouring kingdom requested for their help, exclusively for Jaehyung's assistance. The kingdom priestess had fallen ill because of over-exerting her power due to the recent event.

 

As the priestess didn't have any successor to replace her, the kingdom begged the Clow kingdom for help to maintain their barrier for a few days while letting their priestess rest. Jaehyung, as the High Priest's apprentice, was ordered to go and help the poor kingdom.

 

It was done as a favour in order to maintain the friendly relationship between the two kingdoms. The full moon was still about two weeks away and Jaehyung knew he wasn’t in his best condition. But being the man he was, Jaehyung nonetheless accepted his duty. 

 

Younghyun had been the one to accompany Jaehyung on his journey to the neighbouring kingdom. It was a small convoy, along with Park Sungjin, the son and heir apparent to the Park family—a family of generals. It was supposed to be a small-scale threat, as they were informed before their depature. But, as soon they reached the kingdom’s border, the trio can sense that a greater threat was imminent.  The kingdom’s situation was far much worse than what they'd told.

 

Although Sungjin and Younghyun possessed an overwhelming strength and amazing fighting skills, it wasn’t enough as they were soon outnumbered by their enemies. Thus, the situation forced Jaehyung to use a lot of his power, exerting himself to his limit.

 

Younghyun was about to call off the mission when Jaehyung convinced him, as he pitied the people that were affected by the calamity. Younghyun reluctantly agreed to Jaehyung's plan—instead of maintaining the barrier, Jaehyung had suggested that they try to heal the priestess, to hasten her recovery process. 

 

Younghyun remembered when they finally finished their mission, the mission was successful but the journey back home was still dangerous, considering there were demons still lurking around—Jaehyung had been using his power to create a shield around them—protecting them along the way.  The moment they stepped onto the grounds of Clow kingdom, Younghyun can still vividly remembered at how pale Jaehyung was, despite the fact that he was pale to begin with—as all the colours had left his skin.

 

The way his body suddenly staggered and fell in front of his eyes. The shock he felt was an understatement, no words can describe the thought, the feelings that he had experienced at that time. Younghyun’s mind was blank as he raced towards him, capturing Jaehyung before his body could touch the dirt. He only knew that at that time he was thinking about nothing but Jaehyung. As he looked at him, Younghyun felt his heart drop at the sight—his world had gone dark, destroyed.

 

Suddenly, he felt like he can’t breathe properly, all the air had left his lungs. He can’t ever forget that feeling as he felt Jaehyung’s went limp in his arms, with his eyes closed shut, unresponsive and his skin white as the dead. His usually soft and plump lips were coarse and shrivelled.

 

Younghyun had known that there was something wrong, there was a nagging feeling in his chest but Jaehyung had used his magic to cover his appearance and he laid a veil over Younghyun’s and Sungjin’s eyes from seeing the truth.

 

Younghyun remembered how torturous it was, how horrible it was, still. The short journey back to the palace was the longest he had ever felt. The wait that he had to endure until the Head Priest came out to tell him that Jaehyung was fine was the longest he had to experience. He never wanted to see Jaehyung that way again.

 

Never—he thought—he will never put Jaehyung in that state ever again—the state which death almost comes at their doorsteps, trying to claim Jaehyung away from him.

 

From that day, Younghyun had taken an oath, swearing to protect him, letting him use his power only when it’s required, and trying his best to make sure that Jaehyung would not have to use his power often. He trained hard, against both magical users and non-magical users for that sole purpose. He got better and better and when they're requested for a mission, Jaehyung almost never had to use his power.

 

They also always fought on that basis often because Jaehyung always demanded that he wanted to use his power to protect him as well (“My power is as the fortification for the Clow kingdom, I want to protect its people, its King, and I want to protect you, Younghyun. What’s the use of this power if I can’t even use it,” he often said, overwhelmed each time they argue about it before leaving him in anger, putting off their dispute.).

 

“Younghyun, I’m stronger than before,” Jaehyung smiled as he cradled Younghyun’s face in his hands. “I know better now. You’re not the only one who had been training.”

 

Younghyun was about to say something back to counter when suddenly an explosion was heard—a huge explosion coming from the sacred ruins. They looked at the direction of the ruins. Younghyun looked at the ruins with terror in eyes, as a loss for words, as Jaehyung gasped when he saw a section of the ruins crumbled down onto the earth.

 

“Dowoon,” Younghyun whispered, voice quivering as he stood up, eyes watching the ruins from afar.

 

“Hyun,” Jaehyung cried as he looked at the man beside him and Younghyun knew that he wanted to come with him. Younghyun’s instinct was telling him that something bad was about to happen and he wanted Jaehyung to be locked away, kept in a place that he can make sure he was safe.

 

But he knew how stubborn Jaehyung can be, the things that he would do to get things his way. Younghyun sighed, giving in as he nodded, permitting Jaehyung’s request. He grabbed Jaehyung’s hand, his eyes never leaving Jaehyung’s.

 

“Promise me, you won’t use your power,” he said. Jaehyung groaned and he was about to scold him when Younghyun further said before he can interrupt him. “Only when it’s necessary. Promise me, Jae," Jaehyung nodded at him, silently saying his promise. They were out from the room and headed towards the stable. They took Younghyun’s favoured black stallion and they dashed towards the ruins.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

 

As Jaehyung and Younghyun arrived, and soon they were greeted with an earthquake. The grounds were shaking, inducing panic everywhere, the sand only making it harder to stand still. Younghyun looked around the ruins, trying to find his brother.

 

Dowoon had told him about his surprise visit to the ruins with Sungjin today. He had smiled at him as he bid him goodbye, watching his baby brother’s silhouette disappear from his sight this morning.

 

“Where’s Dowoon?” Younghyun grabbed one of the workers, yelling at him. The poor soul was scared, and Younghyun’s anger only made it worsened. Younghyun grunted before he let the man go.

 

Then, his eyes continued, searching wildly for Dowoon around the area.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he caught Jaehyung as he used his power to calm the people at the ruins. Like a flick on a switch, he felt that enigmatic serenity engulfing him again. He frowned as he approached Jaehyung, watching him intently while the man finished his magic.

 

“What did you do?” he questioned Jaehyung when the earthquake suddenly dissipated. Jaehyung looked as shocked as he was before they shared a look with each other and ran into the shrine at the ruins.

 

They yelled for Dowoon as Younghyun and Jaehyung frantically search for Dowoon, going deeper into the shrine. They found themselves in the innermost part of the shrine, at the lowest level when they saw a visible shining light coming out from a corner. 

 

“Dowoon,” Jaehyung cried as he saw Dowoon lying lifelessly on the floor with Sungjin unconscious by his side. Both of them rushed toward Dowoon. Younghyun cradled his brother limp body, trying to shake the boy awake. Jaehyung tried to wake Dowoon up using his magic but failed.

 

Jaehyung sighed, about to try waking up the younger prince again before he heard a groaning sound coming out from Sungjin. Jaehyung turned around towards Sungjin and he saw the latter blinking his eyes open, as he was trying to regain his awareness.

 

“What happened?” Sungjin asked him as he regained his bearings, and Jaehyung rushed towards the man before he knelt beside him. He placed his hand on Sungjin’s head before closing his eyes—using his power, Jae watched the event unfolded through Sungjin’s eyes and memories.

 

Jaehyung watched as Dowoon started to come into view, his face marvelled in fascination as he walked inside. He heard Sungjin groaned in resignation, mumbling something like ‘Jae’s going to kill me, Woon-ah’, which the prince only laughed at. He walked before he saw something on the floor, gasping as he excitedly told Sungjin about his findings. Dowoon’s silhouette was getting closer, and Jae noted, the young prince was touching something on the floor before a burst of light suddenly appeared. “Dowoon,” Sungjin yelled, running towards him before the force knocked Sungjin down. His body was thrown to the wall and the hard impact knocked him out.

 

“What did Dowoon touch?" he asked as he opened his eyes, looking back at Sungjin, voice quivered, scared. Sungjin was shocked and he just shook his head, his eyes looking over Jaehyung’s shoulder—watching as Younghyun held his brother in his arms. “Are you okay?” Jaehyung asked him again, remembering his injury before he inspected his body. He was channelling his power towards his fingertips as his fingers brushed against Sungjin's skin.

 

Before Jaehyung can heal him, Sungjin quickly pushed him away.

 

“I’m telling you, don’t use your magic on me,” he weakly complained, with a weak smile on his face, the best he can muster. Jaehyung frowned at him. Sungjin tried to laugh it off but the action hurt his ribs--it seemed like he had injured himself from the impact. He groaned, making Jaehyung stared at him, his eyes filled with worries. He grinned again, hoping that the blond would just stop worrying about him. "I'm good, Jaehyung—is Prince Dowoon okay?” he asked. 

 

Jaehyung just smiled bleakly at him, helping him stand and placing Sungjin’s arm around his shoulder as his arm circled Sungjin’s waist, pulling Sungjin closer to lean into him for support. They walked slowly towards the princes.

 

“What happened?” Younghyun asked, commanded them for an answer—his voice filled with disappointment, anger and sorrow. His eyes were still focused on Dowoon’s face.

 

Jaehyung eyes widen as he saw the insignia underneath them, carved on the floor. Jaehyung let go of Sungjin, causing the latter to stagger as Sungjin stared back at him. Sungjin bewildered at Jaehyung sudden change of mood. Jaehyung stepped back—stopping as his back touched the wall. Shocked was evident in his face. He had seen this insignia before somewhere in his vision.

 

His breathing laboured.

 

“Jaehyung?” Sungjin asked voice low and careful. Younghyun looked up after he heard the cautiousness in Sungjin’s voice, staring at Sungjin before looking at Jaehyung.

 

“We need to see the High Priest,” Jaehyung suddenly said, breathing deeply before reverting to his persona as the apprentice of the High Priest of Clow. His voice monotone, any sort of emotion absent in his voice. His eyes void as they were looking straight at Younghyun.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

 

Dowoon walked around the unfamiliar surroundings as tall, big trees blooming around him, shielding him from the heat from the afternoon sun. He looked around, seeing many wildflowers, plants, mosses and spores covering the dead tree trunks. It felt  _odd_. The place was void of animals or any sign of moving beings. It was eerily quiet, soundless. It felt like he was the only human or living beings in that place. 

 

He didn't even felt alarmed or scared. Instead, he felt calm. There was something about this place that was making him feel like this.

 

Dowoon tried to remember when he came to this place, or where is this place. He can’t seem to remember anything. Did he come alone, or was he with someone? If so, who was that someone? Where is he now? These questions kept playing on his mind as he continued wandering around the forest. He hoped that he could found the answers to the questions in his mind somewhere in the forest.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading it, i hope it was good. i hope you do like it <3
> 
> pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee leave me your thoughts and comments on this. i love to read every single thing.  
> kudos if you like the chapter.


	2. where are you going alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled on writing a scene in this chapter, as this was my first time to write it. that's also why it took so long to update :(((
> 
> but, anyway, here it is. i hope you'll like it. have fun reading <3

 

 

 

It was awfully quiet in the room, as everyone was holding their breath and eyes carefully observing the young prince. The High Priest was busy, hovering over Dowoon—who was lying on the bed, his body immobile, frozen. His face looked serene. It was like the young prince was taking a nap and he will open his eyes anytime soon, giving them a huge smile and apologising for making them worried.

 

The Queen sat beside the young prince, holding and grasping his hand tightly in hers. The King standing quietly behind her, while he held her shoulder and squeezing them occasionally, giving his wife some comfort. Her eyes were looking solemnly at her youngest, hoping that Dowoon would open his eyes soon. As for the High Priest, Jaehyung noted, he was deep in concentration, focusing all of his energy on the prince. But it seemed like a futile attempt.

 

It had been a long, dreadful moment for all of them.

 

Jaehyung stood beside Younghyun, a few centimetres apart. Close enough to let Younghyun be aware of his presence, offering the crown prince a sense of comfort that he hoped he could provide. He observed the elder prince and not once did Younghyun spared a glance for him. His eyes never strayed away from his baby brother since they had found him. 

 

Despite the High Priest best effort, Dowoon still remained dormant. He sighed before taking a step away from Dowoon. He took one last glance at the young prince before the old priest shook his head slightly. Jaehyung looked at the old man, noticing the slight stagger from him. He knew that the elder had tried to move the heaven and earth. But, it still wasn't enough. Jaehyung rushed to his side as he held on to the elder's arm carefully, acting as the elder's support as Jaehyung let him lean on him—exhaustion was evident on his face.

 

Jaehyung and the High Priest shared a look before the elder smiled weakly at Jaehyung. The wrinkled, coarse hand patted Jaehyung’s younger, smoother hand. Jaehyung sighed. He knew that this wasn’t the time to be worried over the older man, and let his emotions overtook him—his priority right now was Dowoon, the prince of Clow.

 

He was here as the apprentice of the High Priest of Clow, someone whose duty is to serve the kingdom. Jaehyung let go of the High Priest, standing beside him—close but not close enough. The High Priest walked towards the King before whispering something to him. Jaehyung watched as the King’s expression turned sullen, furrowing his eyebrow before turning to face the rest of the occupant in the room. The King then ordered everyone to leave. He then looked at Jaehyung, giving him a soft smile.

 

"Jaehyung, please leave us," he ordered, his voice soft but still held the authoritative aura. Jaehyung bit his lips before bowing and then he headed towards the door. Jaehyung glanced at Younghyun again. He was still staring at his brother, not bothering to look at him. He sighed softly and walked out of the room. The door closed with a soft ‘thud' and Jaehyung just walked, without stopping, aimlessly without any destination.

 

He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t hurt. Younghyun had been ignoring him since the contretemps at the sacred ruins. Jaehyung knew he was mad at himself, berating himself. He knew that Younghyun wanted to deal with everything himself. Younghyun, _always_ , chose to ignore him, shutting himself in to deal with it alone. It made him feel useless. Jaehyung wanted to protect him, like how Younghyun would always protect him. But, he couldn't do anything if Younghyun decided to keep him out. Sometimes, he wondered if Younghyun really cares for him. Jaehyung sighed heavily. He needed to get away from the palace to distract his mind before he started to think of more horrible thoughts.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

 

Sungjin leaned against the wall as he watched Jaehyung trudged towards him. He gave the lanky blond a slight smile when their eyes met. Jaehyung stopped in his track, a few inches away from Sungjin. A distance that was comfortable enough for Jaehyung to observe the man while he talked with him. Sungjin noted the way Jaehyung’s eyes frowned, the sad shift on his eyes and his tense form.

 

“Am I disturbing?” Jaehyung asked, his voice sounded urgent.

 

Sungjin shook his head, mouthing ‘no’ as he stood up straight on his two feet. He took a good look at the blond.

 

Jaehyung looked at him curiously when Sungjin motioned him to follow along. He arched his brow, asking for further explanation.

 

“I'm going for a ride. Want to see Yue?” Sungjin smiled, voice teasing.

 

Jaehyung laughed. He nodded, following Sungjin along the stable as the latter guided him towards the horses. Sungjin told him to stay before he went off to call someone to prepare their horses for a ride. Jaehyung nodded before his eyes caught the white beauty. He walked closer, nearing Yue’s stable.

 

It was during his tenth birthday when Sungjin had given him a beautiful white foal as a gift. Upon meeting the beautiful foal, he instantly fell in love with him. Jaehyung had named him Yue, as he reminded him of the moon. A perfect companion for the moon guardian. It was the best gift--that was what little Jaehyung had thought at that time. Younghyun was eating his heart out because Sungjin had managed to one-up his gift. It took Sungjin a week until Younghyun was speaking with him again. Jae chuckled at the memory.

 

“Yue,” Jaehyung called out for the white beauty inside the stable. His stallion, responding to Jaehyung's call, turned his head towards his master. Jaehyung extended his hand to touch Yue’s soft mane before he gently stroked it. Yue lean his head further into Jaehyung’s touch. “I'm sorry I haven't been visiting more often.”

 

As if he understood Jaehyung, Yue huffed. Yue was trying his best to comfort him, to make him happy. Jaehyung smiled as Yue’s feeling was being transmitted to him. He rested his forehead on Yue’s head, feeling comforted by him.

 

"Jaehyung, is everything alright?" Sungjin asked suddenly, his voice was careful as he observed the blond. He had been observing the whole scene waiting until Jaehyung had calm down. Jaehyung turned his head and saw Sungjin with his horse, a golden mane horse--Ryuu. They both eluded the air of luxury and authority. Jaehyung always thought that Sungjin made a cool picture with his stallion. He contemplated as Sungjin stood beside Ryuu.

 

"I supposed," Jaehyung said, taking his time before answering him. Sungjin frowned. Jaehyung knew from that look, Sungjin wasn't letting him off this time. They kept the silence when the caretaker came close, as he placed the saddle on Yue, equipping him for a ride.

 

“I know that when something is bothering you, you always seek for Yue,” Sungjin said when the caretaker was out from sight. He sighed before setting his eyes firmly on Jaehyung. He stared back at Sungjin. Jaehyung sighing loudly. He really couldn’t hide anything from him, and Younghyun.

 

“Am I that much of an open book?” Jaehyung smiled sullenly.

 

Sungjin shrugged, chuckling at him.

 

“To me, yes.”

 

Jaehyung laughed before looking back at Yue. He stroked the horse's silvery-white mane. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He thought about Younghyun, his mentor and--Dowoon. “It...just,” he pursed his lips, “I got too invested in my emotions.”

 

Jaehyung kept on focusing on Yue, avoiding from meeting Sungjin’s scrutinising gaze. He knew what he said wasn’t the truth but it wasn’t like he was lying either.

 

“Jaehyung,” Sungjin sighed, “once you’re here, you're no longer Park Jaehyung, the high priest's apprentice, someone who always priorities his duty. You're Jaehyung, my friend...and my mom favourite son. More so than me.”

 

Jaehyung laughed, loud. His cheeks were soon suffused with red. Sungjin, as he watched his dear friend, broke into a smile. He was glad to make him laugh, to get rid of that tense line around his shoulders. He waited for Jaehyung to catch his breath. Jaehyung smiled at him, silently thanking Sungjin for always knowing what to do with his sudden outburst.

 

"I'm not prying, but if anything, I want you to be comfortable here. Put down that mask and just be you," Sungjin said, his eyes never leaving Jaehyung's. After a while, Sungjin expertly manoeuvred himself on Ryuu. They walked towards Jaehyung.

 

“Come on, let's take Yue and Ryuu on a ride,” Sungjin said. Jaehyung grinned at him, getting on Yue.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

 

They rode along the forest's trail, going as fast as they could. It was exhilarating to feel the wind hit his skin and to let his horse run without a destination. Jaehyung liked to feel the rush of the wind as they ride at full gallop, seeing the world coming into hurried and fuzzy lines.

 

It was a long ride before they were stopping by the river to let Ryuu and Yue rest. The horses lowered their head, licking the water as they quenched their thirst after a long run. Sungjin sat beside Jaehyung, watching him while Jaehyung were engrossed with their horses. A smile was drawn on his face.

 

“Jaehyung,” Sungjin called. Jaehyung titled his head to look at him. “What's wrong?”

 

Jaehyung just stared at him. He knew that Sungjin wouldn't give up on trying to make him spill his problems. Sungjin will make sure that he won't deal with it alone--same as Younghyun. But, the irony of it, those two never did share their problems with him. He sighed.

 

“It's…it's nothing,” Jaehyung said, crossing his arms.

 

“Am I that unreliable that you won't share your troubles with me?” Sungjin sighed, shaking his head while he asked Jaehyung.

 

Jaehyung just laughed. He really couldn't win against them.

 

“No, it's the opposite actually. I don't think it worth the effort. To mull over them,” he said.

 

“Talking helps. Let them out and throw them away.”

 

“You’re not getting me out from this aren’t you?”

 

Sungjin laughed, winking at him before saying, “well.”

 

Jaehyung pursed his lips, his eyes staring into space.

 

"It's just...Dowoon," he confessed before letting out a huge sigh. Sungjin scooted closer to Jaehyung, offering his warmth as comfort. They let the silence wrapped around them, enjoying the serenity of the moment.

 

“It's not your fault, you know,” Sungjin suddenly said. Jaehyung titled his head a bit to look at him before training his eyes back to the horizon, looking at nowhere.

 

“I know.”

 

Sungjin shook his head. “Things had happened, and the only thing left to do is to move forward,” Sungjin said, squeezing Jaehyung’s hand. Jaehyung looked at him, pulling a straight smile. “We'll save him, Jaehyung,” he assured. Jaehyung nodded back, breaking into a genuine smile.

 

“Thanks,” he said.

 

They stood up after a while, deciding that they should be on their way back home. Then, Jaehyung sensed a threatening aura heading towards them. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder when he felt a presence, a human, getting near. "Sungjin," he warned Sungjin, and  Jaehyung used his power to mask Sungjin's presence. Sungjin slowly walked to his left while drawing his dagger out from his back. He then hid, using the trees as his cover. He gripped his dagger, ready to throw them at the target. His eyes briefly made contact with Jaehyung before he scanned the place for threat. 

 

_Someone is here._

 

Jaehyung had mouthed that silently at him earlier. Sungjin slowly took out another dagger, the one he had strapped on his ankle. Sungjin was taking the chance that the enemy hasn't spotted him, planning to ambush him.

 

Sungjin watched as Jaehyung walked towards the centre, interpreting for his every kinesics. He was making himself appeared as an easy target. Appealing to the enemy.

 

Easy but definitely a handful, Sungjin smirked. Despite his appearance, frail and weak looking, Jaehyung could put up with a fight. Especially when he used his powers. Although his power is leaning more towards a defensive form of magic, Jaehyung knew how to play with them. Also, due to the training they had received during their younger days, it had made Jaehyung an excellent fighter.

 

Sungjin noted that Jaehyung was watching at something or someone. The enemy, he reckoned. Sungjin tried to move his body but he still couldn't see it from his standpoint. Sungjin watched as Jaehyung started to use his powers. Jaehyung's skin became more luminescent, paler, emitting the silvery glow. Jaehyung was resembling almost like the glowing moon.

 

"I just need the horse," Sungjin heard an unfamiliar voice. Sungjin moved around stealthily. His ears on alert for any sort of indication of being discovered by the stranger.

 

“And what makes you think I'm going to give it to you?” Jaehyung scoffed.

 

“I was hoping you'll just give them to me,” the stranger laughed, saying like it was the most obvious thing that Jaehyung should do.

 

Sungjin finally had a bird's-eye view of the whole situation. Jaehyung seemed unamused by the whole thing. He had a fake smile cast over his face, Sungjin noted. He saw Jaehyung keeping on that face, his impassive eyes were still trained on the stranger. Sungjin turned to lay his eyes on the stranger.

 

With a prominent bloody red hair, he stood firmly in front of Jaehyung. Not a single drop of fear showing on his irises. His eyes were captivating, it reminded Sungjin of the eyes of the innocent, untainted child. The man was wearing the most beautiful smile Sungjin had set his eyes on. Sungjin had seen Jaehyung's sun defeating smile--as Younghyun often dubbed, and he was sure that this stranger could rival him. He was captured by the beautiful stranger and had momentarily forgotten about their current predicament.

 

Sungjin, however, could see the urgency behind his eyes. The way they kept straying away, glancing behind him; it was like he was keeping check of something. Sungjin tightens his hold on his dagger. A sickening notion churned in his gut. Something bad was going to happen. He decided to reveal himself. Sungjin stepped out from his hiding while his eyes remain locked on the beautiful stranger.

 

"Jaehyung, something feels wrong," he said, moving closer to Jaehyung's side. Sungjin could see the stranger's eyes widen before appreciating his intrusion, smiling broadly, showing Sungjin his perfect line of teeth.

 

“Listen to him, Jaehyung,” he said, emphasising on Jaehyung’s name. The stranger taunted the blond. “Just give me the horse, and everyone will be safe.”

 

Jaehyung frowned, narrowing his eyes at the red-haired. Sungjin took a step forward, standing between Jaehyung and the stranger. The stranger arched his brow, looking straight at Sungjin.

 

“Wha--” “Who’s chasing you?”

 

The stranger held his tongue, widening his eyes in surprise. But, he quickly regained his composure, plastering that fake smile again on his face.

 

“Just give me the horse.”

 

“Sungjin!”

 

He heard Jaehyung yelled at him, alerting him of an incoming attack. Sungjin quickly dodged the flash of the red light that was thrown on him. Sungjin looked back at the red-haired, demanding for his explanation.

 

He is a magic user.

 

“I told you it will be easier if you'd given me your horse,” Wonpil said, threatening. His face was still smiling nonetheless.

 

He was ready to engage into the fight when Sungjin felt that enigmatic stillness engulfed him. Sungjin tilted his head to look back at Jaehyung. He frowned.

 

“Jaehyung, let me go,” Sungjin demanded, his kept his tone of voice neutral.

 

"He is a Magus. I'll fight him," Jaehyung shook his head, rejecting his demand.

 

“Park Jaehyung,” Sungjin voice sounded more stern, laced with a threat.

 

"Can we cut the lovers squabbles and fight, or you two can give me the horse and I'll leave," Wonpil said, interrupting the two.

 

Jaehyung looked back at the red-haired, clearly unamused with him. He stepped forward, shielding Sungjin from the red-haired.

 

“You'll be so sorry,” he warned.

 

“Oh, I see,” Wonpil smirked.

 

Jaehyung cast his magic, trying to manipulate Wonpil's mind. He saw Wonpil's smile faltered, knowing that he had succeeded. It was weird. He observed Wonpil’s unresponsive body. Jaehyung thought that this was too easy. As he had suspected, Wonpil suddenly laughed, breaking out easily from his control.

 

“Ah, so you're the moon's guardian,” Wonpil said with a huge smile on his face.

 

Jaehyung kept his silence, ignoring the red-haired attempt to socialise.

 

“I'm Wonpil, well I don't have a fancy title for myself, so let's just say I'm an ordinary magus,” he grinned.

 

"Isn't that obvious already?" Jaehyung rolled his eyes. Before he could utter any more words, he could see the shift of expression on Wonpil's face. From chirpy to annoyance.

 

"I do wish you'd given me that horse," he sighed as he walked closer to Jaehyung. Wonpil held up his hands, showing that he won't attack him or trying to resist him. Jaehyung watched him, walking closer and closer to him.

 

“What are you trying to do?” Jaehyung asked, confused as Wonpil took his hand and place it on his head.

 

“Watch,” Wonpil said and somehow Jaehyung was being transported into Wonpil’s mind, his memory. He was watching the events of Wonpil’s memory unfolding, of him running away, fighting and each and every time, narrowly escape from them.

 

He opened his eyes, looking back at the grinning red-haired.

 

"Who?" Jaehyung asked him, this time the smile on Wonpil's face didn't falter.

 

“I don't know much about them, but they had been trying to get to me. And as you can see, I've been escaping.”

 

“Who’re you?” Jaehyung asked him again.

 

"Jaehyung," Sungjin alerted him, causing Jaehyung to shift his eyes on him. Then he saw a group of man, dressed in black, from head to toe, surrounding them. They were definitely outnumbered. Jaehyung took down the barrier around Sungjin. They stood closer, around each other with their backs touching. They observed the overwhelming amount of enemy.

 

“Just for confirmation, but for now, we're on the same side right?” Wonpil laughed.

 

Sungjin groaned, watching Wonpil from the corner of his eyes. “Who’re you?”

 

“Wonpil, nice to meet you.”

 

“Any additional information on these guys?” Jae hurriedly asked, holding up a temporary barrier around them.

 

“Well, they're a bunch of warriors,” Wonpil said.

 

“That’s helpful,” Sungjin sarcastically remarked.

 

“Thanks. Oh, and their blade is coated with poison, so be careful,” Wonpil added, albeit cheerfully considering their situation.

 

“Magic?” Sungjin asked again, already constructing a strategy in his head.

 

"None," Wonpil said while he briefly glanced at Sungjin, taking a good look at him. He doesn't want to suddenly strike the wrong enemy, Wonpil reasoned.

 

“Let's get started, the sooner we finished the sooner we can get back home,” Jaehyung sighed, starting the countdown (“One...two...three.”) before he pulled his barrier down.

 

Wonpil produced a sword out of the thin air before he threw it at Sungjin which he had caught it effortlessly. Sungjin swirled the sword around before he glanced at Wonpil, eyebrow arched up. Wonpil just smiled at him with the brightest one yet.

 

“I guess you'll be needing that?” Wonpil shrugged.

 

"Thanks," Sungjin said as he threw his daggers aside. Sungjin glanced at Jaehyung and nodded at him before he charged forward. Wonpil followed closely behind him, leaving Jaehyung behind. As the masked man came closer, Sungjin drew his sword up and he swung it at the enemy.

 

A deep slash managed to incapacitate the man and blood spattered on the ground as the man fell down. He kept on moving forward, wielding his sword skillfully and one by one enemy were slain. Sungjin glanced at Jaehyung to see that he managed to control one of the masked men, using him as his shield. Jaehyung picked up the dagger that Sungjin had thrown before, using them at his disposal. Sungjin didn't see someone who was coming at him when Jaehyung yelled to warm him as he put up a temporary barrier around Sungjin.

 

Sungjin managed to react in time as his sword pierced through the man's stomach. He pulled his sword out, and the man staggered down to the ground. His eyes cautiously surveyed the area, checking up to Jaehyung and their new ally. Sungjin saw Wonpil conjured a spell as a brilliant scarlet ray appeared and it caused an explosion afterwards. They were gaining the upper hand. Sungjin walked to Wonpil, regrouping back with the red-haired. Jaehyung then walked closer to the two, his eyes darting at the diminishing amount of enemies.

 

He could see that they were hesitant to attack and before any of them could react, a black light appeared behind the trees before a tall, broad man came to appear. Sungjin gripped his sword tightly, as he heightened his sense, prepared to engage. The man, who was standing before them was dangerous, and Sungjin could feel it. The masked men were nothing compared to him.

 

"I don't like this," he sneered under his breath while his eyes never left their new guest. The man seemingly unnerved by the three of them, despite them managed to decapitate third-quarter of his henchmen. He smirked at them before he flicked his hand, causing a sudden gust of wind to appear. Sungjin tried to pry his eyes open but the wind was too strong.

 

Soon, the wind suddenly gone and so was their enemies. Sungjin was still on alert, searched around the area for any sign of threat before he declared it safe. His hands dropped to his side before he exhaled a huge sigh. He turned to look at the other two, to make sure they weren’t injured. Especially Jaehyung. Younghyun would have his head if Jaehyung was hurt.

 

"Thank you for this," Sungjin said as he threw the sword back to Wonpil. The red-haired waved his hand on the air, as the sword shattered to thin pieces before disappearing. Sungjin walked closer to Jaehyung. His eyes studying the man from head to toe to make sure everything was okay.

 

“Now I'll take that lovely white beauty and be gone now,” Wonpil laughed as he walked towards Yue, only to unable to reach him. Jaehyung had put on a barrier between Wonpil and Yue and Ryuu.

 

“I don't think so,” Jaehyung smiled, “Wonpil, you should stay the night.”

 

Wonpil arched his brow. He had a disbelief smile on his face, clearly amused by Jaehyung's suggestion.

 

"What are you doing, Jaehyung?" Sungjin asked.

 

“Offering our guest to stay,” he said, his eyes were still on Wonpil, “and I insist.”

 

“Where he is going to stay then?” Sungjin carefully asked. He was intently observing Jaehyung’s movement to confirm his growing suspicion.

 

"Your house, I can't possibly take him to mine?" Jaehyung said nonchalantly, grinning widely at Sungjin.

 

“Jaehyung,” Sungjin warned him, looking at him before turning his head to observe Wonpil. Jaehyung stared at Wonpil, his eyes hoping, urging him to stay. Wonpil rubbed his nape, unsure what to act in this situation.

 

“Your friend might kill me in my sleep,” Wonpil said.

 

Sungjin groaned loudly, looking irritated. He walked towards Ryuu, mounting his horse in a swift motion.

 

“He won't, I assure you,” Jaehyung laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “and you'll have a horse.”

 

“Why not, say right now?” Wonpil said while looking at Yue.

 

Jaehyung took a deep breath. He could feel that his patience was wearing off. He clenched his teeth, still smiling at the red-haired. “Yue is a precious companion, I'm sorry.”

 

"So, how about--" Wonpil eyed the other horse, and he tried to negotiate but he was interrupted by Sungjin sudden coughing. He groaned in frustration. "Are you serious? What's up with you two and your attachment to the horses...really."

 

“Only these two, I’m afraid. I could tell you the reasons but we should be making a move right now,” Jaehyung laughed. “So, are you our guest, yes or no?”

 

“Fine,” Wonpil sighed, agreeing to Jaehyung’s request.

 

“You’ll ride with Sungjin,” Jaehyung decided, turning his head to smile at his friend, “is that okay with you, Sungjin?”

 

Sungjin groaned, reluctantly nodded his head as he catered to Jaehyung’s request. He is his precious friend after all. All of his wishes will be granted. Besides, Younghyun would kill him if he knew some stranger was riding Yue with his precious Jaehyung. Sometimes, Sungjin wondered how did Jaehyung put up with Younghyun’s jealousy and overprotectiveness.

 

“Help me up?” Sungjin looked at the man standing beside his horse, holding his hand up. He grunted before taking Wonpil’s hand. He pulled Wonpil up on Ryuu, adjusting their body so they were able to stabilise their body on Ryuu.

 

"Ready?" Jaehyung asked the two. He was already sitting gracefully on his horse. Sungjin glanced at Wonpil. He nodded at Sungjin. Sungjin looked back at Jaehyung and they galloped their way back.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleaseeeeeeeeee let me know your thoughts, i'll love you forever. and i'm wondering if you guys would prefer to talk to me on twt. maybe, i'll share my twt acc? hehehe :D  
> leave kudos if you like this. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading. <333333
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/miocean)


End file.
